Tumblr Prompts
by Bullwinkle's Lady
Summary: Sasuke watched as shadows blossomed beneath her eyes, her skin paling, and limbs resigning. Right there on the forest floor, he watched her slowly dying. SasuHina; one-shot prompt requests.
1. First Date

**Author's Note:** I guess I'll just dump my tumblr prompts here. I am not taking any more prompt requests at this time, maybe check back in the future.

**Sasuke and Hinata's First Date**

(requested by iamthetrueauthor)

"I did not realize that movie would be so…" Sasuke trailed off in a rare show of speechlessness. The two had just walked out of Icha Icha Bonanza, which Kakashi had recommended to them, personally.

"It's o-okay. It was - educational." Hinata forced a smile, her arms folded against the sleeveless sundress she was wearing.

"I…" Sasuke said, but he continued to be at a loss for words. Thinking of the mission, he took a deep breath. "Of course. Particularly…the part…with the cherries." He did not meet her eyes.

Hinata reddened. "Should we c-catch dinner at the hotel? I just w-want to get you back to b-bed."

"Right," said Sasuke, and the two robotically walked out of the movie theater, its employees peering at them as they did so. The awkwardness between them was almost tangible.

Sasuke and Hinata were undercover in Uzushiogakure, posing as tourists in an effort to detract attention from their efforts to steal a scroll. Their hotel was only a few blocks away from the movie theater. The two entered the dining room and were promptly seated. Sasuke ordered sake for both of them, then busied himself with staring at a wall.

He didn't see the concern in Hinata's eyes, where she sat opposite him at their small table. She had never anticipated Sasuke would be more uncomfortable than she was, but it was becoming painfully evident, not only to her, but to their spectators. Swallowing her nerves, Hinata reached across the table and grabbed his hand, which caused him to stiffen. "Kikai," she whispered his alias, leaning over to peck his lips, and Sasuke did the one thing he should not have – he cringed.

"You aren't tourists," a voice accused, and the two looked up to see the hotel manager had appeared beside the table, eying them.

"Y-yes we are," said Hinata, because Sasuke was flushed and recovering from what she could only assume to be anger.

"Then why are you both so awkward and nervous?" The manager nodded to Sasuke as he downed his sake.

"Well, t-tonight's the first time we're supposed to…"

Sasuke stared at her.

"…and we just w-want it to be s-special."

_Where do girls come up with this stuff?_ Sasuke wondered. His cheek twitched.

The hotel manager glanced from Hinata to Sasuke, who could not have looked further from nonchalant, but maybe that was a good thing. The man released a hearty chuckle, then gave a lecherous grin. "In that case, may I recommend our pent house for the remainder of your stay? It has a jacuzzi, and a great view from the top floor. I'll even throw in a discount for the young _lovebirds_." He chuckled again as he refilled Sasuke's glass.

"What's the catch?" said the Uchiha tersely.

"Oh, no catch. I just want to see your faces in the morning. I have this gift, you see. It's rather pointless, but it keeps me entertained. I can tell wolves from sheep, so to speak." The man smirked at Sasuke, but the boy did not seem to get it. "You know, cats from _cubs_. And you two are definitely cubs."


	2. RTN

**RTN!SasuHina**

(requested by zuul)

Sasuke winced as Hinata bit his bottom lip. The two bumped into his kitchen table, causing a vase of roses to topple and crash to the floor. Sasuke did not care. He had five dozen more in his fridge downstairs.

"Where are your parents?" said Hinata, as Sasuke sucked her neck.

"On mission," he said, lifting her onto the table. "And Itachi is off training with Shisui or something."

"Good," said Hinata, as she lowered herself to the table. Sasuke began to climb on top of her, but she placed her hand on his chest. "Wait."

Sasuke pulled back and peered at her, his long bangs hanging down to brush her forehead. He pulled away as Hinata sat up. She regarded him coldly. "Don't you have anything better to wear?"

"That seems counterproductive."

Hinata pushed him away from her and hopped down from the table. She stormed through the house until she located what had to be his bedroom. She knew it was his because it stunk of roses, and had crappy self-portraits decorating the walls.

Hinata found the closet, and started arbitrarily tearing clothes off hangers and throwing them onto the floor. "No, not this…fuck, this won't do." She growled in irritation. She finally stopped when she came upon a particular top. "This." She turned, brandishing an orange t-shirt.

Standing against the door frame, Sasuke eyed her, wearing a quizzical expression. He then shrugged, and offered one of his shit-eating grins. "Anything for you, konoko-chan."

Hinata snorted, and threw the shirt at him. Sasuke doffed the one he was wearing, and promptly replaced it. "Better?" he said.

"Better," Hinata agreed, and the make-out resumed.


	3. Wounded

**Sasuke and Hinata on a mission where Hinata gets badly wounded.**

(requested by uzumaki-wannabe.)

"Keep talking to me. Let me know you're still alive."

"I'm alive," she said faintly, but then she began to cough, and choke. Sasuke watched blood fill her mouth then spill from the corners of her lips. More blood seeped from the wound on her abdomen, despite that he held it as tightly as he dared. She blankly stared up at the trees through her half-lidded eyes.

"Sakura will be here soon," he said, almost detached. He was still trying to register, _How could this happen?_

"I'm scared." Her whisper cut through his thoughts.

"Don't be," he responded, remaining calm, because the more she panicked, the more her heart raced, and the more her heart raced, the more she would bleed. In consequence, her heart would slow down, and then it would stop beating altogether. Sasuke watched as shadows blossomed beneath her eyes, her skin paling, and limbs resigning. Right there on the forest floor, he watched her slowly dying.

Hinata lifted those weary eyes of hers, peering, and noticing the tension in his jaw. Perhaps she sensed that he was more frightened than she was. "I love you," mumbled. She watched as he activated the sharingan. "Sasuke?"

She slipped away, she thought to her death, but when she surfaced, she was curled in bed, and they were together. She lay opposite him, her forehead against his. The sheets and walls were an unnatural white, the bright light of day filling the room.

She smiled at him, and he offered one back, in a rare and fleeting occurance she would kill to experience again.

As Sasuke cupped her cheek, she held his hand there. "You're okay," he said, his face becoming solemn again. "You're fine." She wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or himself.

Hinata frowned at Sasuke, wondering what was wrong. She parted her lips, and meant to ask him, when she was painfully wrenched from the illusion to a reality that was cold, sticky, and unwelcoming. She grunted in pain as the wound on her abdomen healed. Opening her eyes, Hinata saw Sakura knelt beside her where Sasuke had been. The medic grabbed her hand and pulled her up, wrapping Hinata's arm around her shoulders to counter her dizziness. Hinata looked around and spotted Sasuke standing on the outskirts of the clearing. He was turned away from them, his hand against a tree, and every muscle in his back, braced.

Hinata pulled away from Sakura, mumbling a thanks before walking over to Sasuke. He barely acknowledged her presence. "I almost died," she said, wrapping her arms around his chest, not caring as his body tensed. But she felt it slowly relax, and he rested his chin on her head.

"So did I."


	4. Beach

**Uchiha Family Goes to The Beach**

(requested by askyuu)

Hinata was having fun in the ocean, surfing the waves on what could only have been an invisible board. But Sasuke knew better. _Damn water element._

He gave her a hasty wave as she yelled and beckoned for him to join her. But Sasuke was a fire element, and he _did not _like large bodies of water. Trying to distract his mind from the purple tankini his wife was wearing, he lay down in the sand, burying his face in his arms. The heat of the sun pleasantly beating his back, he pretended to be asleep so people would stop bothering him.

"Da…da…da…da…."

Sasuke threw a glance at his eight-month-old who had discarded her pacifier for the umpteenth time. She began to lightly swat his head, then attempted to climb upon him, but lost her balance, and toppled over. Sasuke held his breath, suspecting that she would start crying.

"Dada – da!"

But she did not.

_Good baby._

He sat up and faced her, drawing up one of his knees. He failed to notice the faint smile that crossed his face. "Yes, what is it, Say-chan? Are you hungry?"

Sayaka gave him a wide grin, drooled a little, then crawled away. Sasuke's face fell as she left him behind.


	5. Politics

**Hinata teaching Sasuke how to deal with politics, since he wants to become Hokage. Sasuke becoming enraged and Hinata has to put out fires. **

(requested by tactics2012)

"Naruto said _what!?_"

Hinata poured a bucket of water atop the potted plant Sasuke had unintentionally set on fire. It had been her favorite, too. He clenched her jaw and resolved herself to worrying about bigger things than burnt hydrangeas. It was all just another part of being Uchiha Sasuke's right hand.

"He's demanding payment for all the times he saved the village," Hinata said, walking to the sink and preemptively refilling the bucket. "But he's willing to forget Konoha's debt if they appoint him as Hokage."

"That's blackmail."

"It's p-perfectly legal."

Sasuke took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Hn."

"D-don't let him get to you, Uchiha-san. That's what he's anticipating." Hinata returned to where he sat on the couch, lowering the bucket to the floor beside it.

Sasuke absently went through the pile of papers on the coffee table. "What else?" he said, digressing from Naruto's bitch move.

Hinata lifted a scroll and began to read through it. "The Aburame clan wants more forest conservation, and less destruction of the trees for ply wood."

"Well, this _is_ the _Leaf_ village."

"But the Inuzuka clan is opposed to this, since they use wood for their trademark animal sanctuaries."

"Hn."

"Meanwhile, the Akimichi clan wants dog meat back on the market."

"…what?"

"And the Nara clan wants deer _off _the market. Apparently, they're having a problem with stolen livestock." Hinata hesitated, and looked around, before whispering, "They strongly suspect the Akimichi clan."

Sasuke's cheek twitched.

Hinata looked as though she would continue, but then pressed her lips.

"What is it? More complaints?"

She reddened. "Actually…" She rolled the scroll across the coffee table, where it uncoiled and fell to the floor, revealing yards of paper covered in tiny print. "To be honest, the whole village is at the brink of war."

Sasuke frowned at the scroll. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping me?

She hesitated. "Because – it's my dream."

"It's _my_ dream," he corrected her.

"But my dream is for you to achieve _your_ dream."

He stared at her. "What about Naruto?"

"I believe in his dream. B-but…his dream doesn't correspond with mine."

"You've created yourself quite the work-around," he said, causing her to blush. "Tell me more, crafty Hyuuga." He caught her hand and pulled her closer.

"B-but I'd prefer not to do all the t-talking." At seeing that Sasuke, in fact, had no further interest in talking, she struggled to get away. "Uchiha-san – ano – you're m-making me v-very uncomfortable!"

"Then sit on my lap. I'll make you comfortable."

"No – w-wait – I-"

As a last resort, she dumped the bucket of water on his head, which mostly extinguished his flame-spiky hair and fire-hot libido.

"Thanks," he said tersely. He shuffled around soggy papers.

"O-of course."


End file.
